Welcome To Baker High
by Diligodea
Summary: Hangman's Curse, Roughly shown the ropes of her new school, Jade has already begun a mission to defy the laws of highschool. But with every step foreward, she takes two steps back. Can Ian get close without scaring her away?
1. Default Chapter

**Welcome To Baker High**

Yeah… Mmm-hmm, yet another Hangman's curse fic which I hopefully will stick to. This is IanxOC, just so you know. Read and Review if you'd please!

* * *

Chapter One, First Day of School

"Jade, Sasha, get up!"

I yawned and was thankful that I had set up my curtain the night before instead of just throwing it off until later. I don't think I could survive the impact of the sunlight. It's seldom I ever do unpack and set up as soon as I move to a knew place. But then again, I only moved twice in my lifetime.

I stared up at my white ceiling. So boring. I'm going to have to paint my ceiling. I heard a clamor in the room opposite of mine and figured that Sasha was up. He's always up earlier than I am!

Finally after overcoming my 'too lazy to move' state, I hauled myself over to the side and checked in a box labeled clothes. After skimming through some of my wardrobe I finally decided on my outfit of pick and selected my baggy black pants that were just above my ankles, black high collared tank top and black sneakers. I yawned again for the second time that day.

I hummed silently as I walked downstairs and placed myself at the dinner table. I shook my long wavy black hair behind me and grinned wildly, kicking my short legs underneath the table. Being 5'1 isn't easy but someone's gotta do it.

"I called Mr. Gessner and assigned you for mainly art classes." my mom told me as she concentrated on the scrambled eggs she was making. Her lovely straight brown hair hung to her shoulders and I often wonder why I hadn't inherited her hair. But I ended up inheriting my dad's raven hair.

I clicked my tongue, "So what? I'm I learn all my painting and charcoal techniques in one class? No, I don't think so!" I was being sour but I couldn't help it.

My mom shook her head and flipped an egg, "Baker High is just as good, Jay, you'll like it."

I don't think so. My mom only called me Jay when she's uncertain.

My mom knew how upset I was about having to leave my favorite school. Mercrede Arts Conservatory was an excellent school where you were allowed to express yourself and I had so many friends!

I felt a rough hand ruffle my hair and by instinct I slapped the persons arm playfully. My older brother, Sasha sat opposite of me of the round oak table. I already knew the seating order had been arranged for the rest of my life at this moment.

Sasha is very pessimist sometimes but he means the world to me. He turned out lucky, being 5'9 so I'd take it he stole all my growth rights. His longish blond hair usually falls in his icy eyes but my mom often scolds him for that. He wore a lot of black, like me, but it was always hard to tell what kind of shirt he's wearing because he's always wearing a black hoodie. I never got that. He buys 40$ Slipknot shirts, yet no one ever sees them!

After eating breakfast, and fighting with Sasha over the last pancake (which he won at the end) I headed off to school, feeling miffed at the thought of having art class only once a day.

I sighed. At my school, we decided if we wanted to do math or not. I probably have the math smarts of a 14 year old because I hardly took the class!

Dang. I ran my fingers through my wavy black hair. I never dyed it. I was born with black hair and if my hair was a different color, I still wouldn't dye it. It's so… unnatural.

Sasha walked alongside me, eyes downcast, and hands shoved in his pockets. Strands of his hair hung in his eyes, but I can almost swear he can see through it! It's seldom anyone sees his full eyes. He probably does that because the light dust of freckles on his face make him look younger.

The school wasn't too far from my house, only like two blocks and I most definitely didn't mind. I love walks. I have almost too much energy to contain. Damn ADHD…

The school was a bit bigger than I anticipated. That does not begin to justify that its better than Mercrede… I try to rid my head of the thoughts and pushed my self sympathy to the back of my mind. I know the world does not revolve around me… but for God's sake, couldn't it for just 5 minutes?

I walked in the crowded hallways, and I found out that most black wearing kids gave me 'welcome to Hell' glances and I couldn't help but feel they were right.

If I remember correctly… I had science first period, and that's okay, because I'm pretty good with science, which I took in my other school by option. And for second--

….okay, I'm not much of a whiner. But that freaking hurt!

I try to regain my lost breath as I right myself to a sitting position. I figure out what happened in mere seconds.

Another kid, who's like, 5'8 or something like that, kneels and picks up his notebooks, drawings and text books from the ground. When my mind was wafting somewhere up in la-la land, other, we shall call, 'humans', were exposed to my careless oblivion.

…did that make sense? I have a thing for stringing words together and forgetting what I said 1.8 seconds later…

I feel a small blush overcome my pale face and I immediately help him pick up his books. People snicker and point smugly, but they are the least of my problems.

"I am so sorry!" I finally blurt out and stand up, holding a few of hi book. As soon as he picks up the rest of his stuff, he stands up and I get a good look at him. He has piled on the eyeliner, but that would be like the pot calling the kettle black, seeing as my own eye make-up isn't subtle and light. His sort of long black hair is gelled, but mostly his bangs are spiked in front of his black/brown eyes. A small, glinting lip ring is set at the side f his lip.

"No problem." he mumbles as I hand him his books and papers. He looks to the side and stares boredly at some jocks smirking and pointing at us. Needless to say, I was taken a bit off guard when they approached us.

"Got a new girlfriend, Snyder?" Taunts one of them, who had the potential to be cute if he wasn't so smug stated, "sure you won't kill this one this time?"

I felt my blue eyes heat up and my glare was aimed at them all. My head was so hot with temper that I dismissed the 'kill' statement and let my rage pour out into my suppressed calm words, "I don't really think that you can actually become girlfriend/boyfriend with someone you've known for about 57 seconds, actually, and to prove my point, I don't even know his name."

"That's a good thing for you, chick."

"You're such a loser."

The smirked and walked off.

Snyder, as he was called, looked me in the eyes. For a second, I felt inferior, "You got off easy there-"

"Jade."

"-Jade." he gave me another meaningful stare, "You might want to take it easy around them. They let you off the hook there."

He began to walk off. I made a last second call, "Um, hey, what's your name?"

He turned around, "Ian. Ian Snyder."

I scratched the back of my head as the bell rang, "Thanks for the info, Ian Snyder, but I can take car of myself, and forgive me for ease dropping." I paused, "But you're a pretty good artist."

He nodded and I headed for class. What a way to start the first day of school.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sasha is actually a friend from school who is a boy, so I gave him the privilege of being in my fic! Please R&R people, it keeps me updating! 

Diligodea


	2. New Friends

**Welcome To Baker High**

**Airy: **Here we are, another perilous chapter of 'Welcome To He- err, Baker High'.

**Shouts Outs- (by the way, I love your guys reviews! I never feel inspired after 'good job, please update' honestly, I need good or bad criticism as long as it's at least 3 sentences!)  
SpoonGirl- **Yeah, I made a-l-o-t of spelling errors the chapter before and I know it could have been prevented, but I guess I was kind of eager to finish the chapter and submit it. Yes, well, I'm going to look for another chapter from your fic. I'll probably make another Ian Snyder fic later.  
**Bloody Shadowz- **You remind me so much of my other good pal, **bloodandkisses,** for some reason. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and yes, the spelling and punctuation grammar will improve.

* * *

Chapter 2, New Friends

Art class was first period and the teacher couldn't teach us to pencil a circle if her life depended on it. Her main way of getting art through to us: copying the charcoal technique from the board, which due to my concentration issues, I decided not to copy and instead drew in my sketchbook, slipping my headphones over my ears and letting the music try and bust my ear drums.

Overactive imagination: Another requirement to being a good art student.

My table is deserted. I had barely even bothered to 'try' and make friends. I'm still bitter from moving. Big city to another big city, but the differences are still there. I wonder if I'll be miserable about this for the rest of my life…

Somewhere amidst drowning in my sorrow and pouring my emotion into the blank page in front of me, a paper ball hit me square between the eyes. I flinch and it bounces onto the floor, underneath the heater.

Immediately I navigate where it came from and look at a group of back-clothed people gazing at me, a few of them drawing. One of them is Ian

A girl with these stunning sky blue eyes and shoulder length red-brown hair motions me over to an empty seat at their table. She's wearing combat boots, a long black skirt and black tank-top. A heavy trench coat is pulled over her shoulders.

I pick up my sketchbook and head to their seat and sit down. a few of them look at me, nod, then go back to their drawings. NONE of them are copying notes. I no longer feel alone.

The girls looks at me then finally says in her low voice, "I'm Jenna. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Jada." I say, "Jade by most people." I add.

Another girl, who had mid-back length black/blue hair in curls and ringlets had something to say, "Did you move into the house a few streets from here?"

Jenna shook her head, "There's a lot of houses a few blocks from here, Hailee."

'Hailee' ignored her and kept on talking, her dark blue eyes serious, "Did you? It's the white one,… the one with, well, brown roof…" The girl let her words trail off.

Jenna seemed exasperated, "Forgive her." she told me, "She kind of has a thing for having the words come out of her mouth wrong than in her head. I think it's her lack of people skills."

"Well, I'm sorry not all of us have your silver tongue, Jen." She bit back quietly.

Surprising me seriously, Ian himself spoke up, still not taking his eyes off of his drawing, "It's the house number 14, on Bartlett Drive, the lawn's real good, there are a few flowers, mainly daffodils growing near the picket fence. And the bottom step kind of slants, but other than that… it's pretty flawless. " he said really quietly. Emotion seemed to thicken his voice. The ice in his eyes melted for two seconds before freezing up again.

"Uh, yeah." I stated.

For most of the class, I drew some other pictures, an attempt draw of my new friends and a few bored scribbles. When the bell rang, I sat up to get my stuff.

"Does anyone here know where English class is?" I asked to know one in particular.

"I do." Jenna said, picking up her books and binders.

Everyone split, but right as class ended, I was about to ask Jenna something, "How did he-"

She looked at me, her eyes looked cold, yet sad at the same time, "That used to be his girlfriends house."

* * *

**Eh, sorry so short, but I went snowboarding the other day and landed on my arm weird, got my tetna shot the next day on the same arm and to say, I'm suffering severe pain right now. Plus the fact that this chapter was finished for DAYS but my damn computer wouldn't accept any documents! R&R please, thanks!**

**Diligodea (You're turn now, SpoonGirl!)**


	3. Invitation Accepted

**Welcome To Baker High**

Airy: I feel so loved. Thanks for your guys reviews, it really keeps me writing. I am extremely sorry for the long wait. Family junk, but that's pushed aside for the time being, so nowI can update!  
**Bloody Shadowz: **Yes, in this chapter we are going to see Jade's reaction. So much happening in just the first day of school, wonder if she'll get over leaving her other school!  
**SpoonGirl1: **Yeah! I hope the updates quick, I love reading your story.

* * *

Chapter Three, Invitation Accepted

"Did she move away or something?" I asked as me and Jenna walked to English.

"No." Jenna shook her head, not making eye contact, "Nothing like that."

I was scared to ask any more questions, fearing that maybe they'd think I was insensitive and I'd be left for the wolves… err, jock to chew out. But Jenna sensed my position and answered anyway.

"She passed away. Just a few months ago."

"Oh." That's all I could say.

"Everyone liked her. She was nice and understanding."

"I'm sorry." I said silently as we entered the English room.

I pushed my hair back behind my ear and fidgeted with my black bracelet. I really am getting tired of feeling like the odd-ball.

English was… fun. More people kept on throwing paper balls at the back of my head and they weren't trying to be my friends… put it that way. Keeping eye contact with the work the teacher was writing on the board, I ripped my white eraser into quarters, and threw one behind me when she wasn't looking.

"Aw, shit!" One of them cried out loud, "My eye!"

Ms. Osley, a tall, young teacher with loose brown hair and golden hoop earrings turned around. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Not at all." He said, obviously mad. I turned around and smiled innocently as they continued to glare at me.

That pretty much summed up English. Then I had Social Studies, HATED it, I couldn't understand a word the teacher was saying, then math which I reaaally hated. And now, one of my most beloved times of day… Lunch.

I spotted Ian walking… more like wandering… around in the hallways and I ran up to him.

"Hey." I said, almost breathless, "Aren't you headin' to the cafeteria?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not really hungry. I'll go later."

My plan failed, "Oh? Really? Well, I'll follow you."

He sighed, smiling. He already knew what I was up to, "in other words, you don't know where the lunch room is?"

"uuh… Yeah."

He laughed silently. He had a real good laugh. And smile. If only he'd do them both more often, "I'll show you where it is."

Corridors and doors later, we were both in the lunch room. We both ended up at the same table with the people I had had art with and a few others.

Jenna was preoccupied with talking silently to some guy.

"I'm going to go get in line." I said to Ian.

"Save me a spot, I'll be right there."

"Alright then." I said and headed to the lunch line. Spaghetti. Yuck. Candy corn. Only a little… Apple. Sure. Milk or orange juice. Orange juice.

While I contemplated some macaroni and cheese that looked like… well… rubber and craft paint, Ian joined me. He barely had anything on his tray.

I raised an eyebrow, "No wonder you're so thin." I stated as I grabbed a desert.

"You shouldn't be talking."

I was just about to reply something really smart to that when a clatter made me jump. It was really loud and I turned to look for the cause of the noise. It only took the gold blond hair for me to realize. "Sasha!" I cried out loud.

Ian grabbed my arm, "It's his problem."

"But that's my brother!"

Sasha's blue eyes flared up as the jock pushed his shoulder roughly, nearly knocking him clear off balance.

Sasha heaved a pretty good punch at the jock and sent him reeling, but another guys who looked like a human tank grabbed his arm twisted it. Sasha winced.

"Not so tough, are you now?" One of them laughed.

"Ian…!" I was getting impatient.

Ian avoided my eyes. He caught the glance of another guy, the guy Jenna was talking to, pointed me out with his eyes and jerked his head in the direction of the commotion.

He nodded. I got a good look at him. He had light brown hair… with black streaks, deep brown eyes and a very good build for a goth, though he couldn't have weighed more that Ian.

He stood up and headed towards the fight… and then I hardly had seconds to take in the scene before it was over…

* * *

"He's a real good fighter." I mused as Jenna tailed alongside me.

"Yeah, Erin's size is pretty good when it comes to these sticky situations." Jenna frowned at her skirt which had snagged on a hook in gym class, which wasn't a too bad class. Even if I am short, I am a pretty fast runner. It also comes in handy when you have a loud mouth like mine.

"Well, I gotta go, Sasha's probably waiting for me. See you tomorrow." I was just about to leave when she called after me.

"Uh, wait a second, Jade." She fumbled with her skirt before she let it go, realizing it couldn't be fixed, "There's a party this Friday, me and Ian were hoping you might be able to come."

"Sure yeah!" I said. A party invite on a first day? Great! "I'll definitely come."

"Cool." She said and headed over towards her friends, "See you!"

I waved good-bye then headed home. What a first day of school man. Now I'd just have to get permission to this party. No sweat.

* * *

**That's it, that's all! Hope you enjoyed it! Update will be up real soon.**

**Diligodea**


	4. My Rules

Welcome To Baker High

Airy: OH MAN! I'm so sorry guys. Damn lightning storm knocked down our freakin' antenae, so Internet was temporarily disabled.  
But updates should come a whole hell alot faster now.

THANKS REVIEWERS! (oh, and Erin's just kind of a side character. He's not all that important ERIN: Ahem?)

Thanks for the support, guys! And Forcibly Lethal, is it alright if I get some more info on your fic? Ian fics are just so addictive!

SpoonGirl1, still waiting on your fic. Believe it or not, I already have chapter five written.

Batbones amd Bloody shadows, thank you guys! You're all the best.

* * *

**Chapter Three, My Rules**

I twisted my lip, kind of staring off into space as the jock went through my pockets. I'd tied my hair back in a long ponytail, this day and I was really beginning to wish I hadn't. For some strange reason, I think it drew attention to how tiny I am. Tiny. Small. De-fense-lessss.

I sighed, "Y'know, I don't lie when I say I got nothin'."

"Shut-up!"

"Sure."

After moments of searching, Banes, as I'd so politely come to know him, triumphantly pulled out a half bag of Skittles, and immediatley passed them out amongst his friends.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned

"And why not, short stuff?"

Ignoring the fact that they insulted my height, I shut my eyes and smirked, "Coz the last time I brought Skittles was about five months ago."

Skittles went flying out of their mouths.

He lifted me by the collar of my shirt, and in a heartbeat I realized my feet weren't touching the ground. needless to say... I'm pretty freakin' mad/a-bit-teensy-weensy-scared.

"I'm not lying, smartass, gimme your money!"

"When I'm grounded I don't GET money!"

"And I'm wondering why the hell thats my problem?"

"Cuz you don't get any money, Smart One."

His meaty fist punched the locker inches from my face and I flinched. His fist retracted, and it was coming right towards me, and I'm sure as hell he isn't gonna miss.

'Well,' I thought, 'maybe a black eyes all I need for my mom to let me drop out.'

I shut my eyes, but nothing came. Something spiky, but soft brushed against my face. Cautiously, I opened an eye. And then another.

Brown/black gelled hair had been poking my face... Because Ian Snyder's back was to me. I peered around him (as I was too short to peer over him), and saw twenty dollars between his long fingers, outstretched towards Leonard. I felt a pink flush creep up towards my cheeks.

Leonard smirked, grabbing the bills, "Two weeks fist-free for her. I don't know about you, though, Snyder." He said and walked off down the hall.

Ian turned to me. He was about to say something, but then caught my look and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" I replied, angrily.

"Your face is red! I just saved your life!"

"Who asked you to!"

I spun on my heel. The 'Exit' door sounded lovely right about now.

"Jade!"

I kept walking, singing a little song in my head.

"Jade!"

This time, I felt his hand on my shoulder, and he stood before me, "I don't know anything about you. I really don't. All I know is that if you try and be a Tough-Ass around here, here's a heads up for you- It DOESN'T work! You and your old school probably had no system of this whatsoever, but at Baker, you either keep your mouth SHUT or you can have a fist in it, and if you don't like it." He took a deep breath, "Well that's too bad."

I glared at him, "Yeah, exactly... TOO BAD!"

I turned around, then stopped. Reaching into the hidden pocket inside my black mesh vest, I pulled out two tens, and shoved them at Ian.

"I owe you nothing now."

I turned again. This time nobody or nothing stopped me.

I knew that his treatment was undeserved, but I had too much pride.

But I still won't admit it.

* * *

AIRY: There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is underway! And Jade's being a brat, I know,  
but next chap is mainly 'bout Ian.

Ciao, Diligodea


	5. Apologizing kills

**Welcome To Baker High**

**Airy: Yay! New summary! Yay! Reviews!**

**The Lovely Reviewers  
Spoongirl: Summer school? Ouch! Well, hopefully that was taken care of. Waiting on your update!  
BatBones: Thanks again! Nah, I'll probably finish this story, giving up is not an option for me.**

* * *

Chapter Four, Apologizing kills 

"Hello?"

"Hello?" my dull voice seemed to resound into the receiver of the phone, "Uh, is Ian there?"

I know. I had been a bit over the edge this morning about Ian rescuing me. But still...

Guess everyones right. I am too proud.

"I'm sorry, he left a while ago with his friends to the movies, but can I get him to call you back?"

I paused, then shook my head as if she could see me, "No. No thanks, I'll talk to him at school." I hung up the phone.

I can't WAIT for school. I have to tell him like now.

I groaned, looking out the window of my room. The sky was darkening slightly, except for the pink sunset.

I grimaced, "You're gonna make me come after you, aren't you?"

Yes. Of course he would. I owed him that much.

* * *

"Hey, Jada, suppers ready."

"No thanks mom." I answered as I pulled on shoes. My Bullet For My Valentine hoodie was at hand, as I knew it would be cold out.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out." Wrong answer, I instantly corrected myself before a lecture came, "uh, to a friends place."

"Which one."

This woman will never let me be, "Ian's?"

"Alright then, just be back before ten."

I didn't reply, just left and found myself running down the street.

* * *

"Hell... No..." Ian Snyder stated.

"Come on, man, I want to catch the whole movie!" insisted Ricky, a medium-heighted kid with bleach blond hair that fell in his eyes.

"Ya, come on, E, we don't want to pay seven dollars just for half the movie." Agreed a taller boy with a double lip peircings by the name of Justin.

Ian shrugged, "Sadly enough, I guess I'm not that cool. And unlike cool kids, I don't have the whole night to watch a movie that runs 'til midnight. I wish, but no. I don't plan on getting groundment a few days before-"

"Hey."

Ian turned around and his friends peered around him to a smaller girl, her black hair blowing in the wind, and arms folded infront of her. A set look were in her attent blue eyes.

"Hey." Ian replied absent-mindedly.

"Ian, can I talk to you... for like a second?"

Ricky smirked and elbowed Ian in the ribs, "Yeah man, go talk. We'll be getting the midnight tickets."

"Wha-?"

"Don't keep the lady in waiting, waiting." scolded Justin, pushing Ian by the shoulder. The thinner boy glared.

The two laughed and entered the theatres, talking amongst themselves.

"...nice."

Jade cleared her throat.

"You wanted something?" Ian asked, resisting the urge to smirk.

Jade looked at several young children giggling and rollerblading, not paying attention to Ian, "Yeah."

"And?"

Eye contact strictly on her feet she mumbled a few words.

"Speak up." Ian couldn't keep harshness from penetrating his words, "I can't hear ya."

Jade stared harshly at the sidewalk, eyes crinkling. She grimaced lightly, and Ian couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Another guest of wind went around them, and Jade pulled her hoodie tighter over her frame. After moments of silence, she flicked the hair out of her face and looked at him with eyes so cold, it was almost as if the liquid expression in them had frozen.

"Fine then." She said through clenched teeth, "Clearly, you either don't want to hear what I have to say, or you're being a cocky jerk about it. Either way, I'm done. It's cold out, I'm cold and if it isn't obvious enough, I'm in no mood to put up with this." She turned to leave.

Ian chuckled, amused, "Hey, stay."

Jade looked into his eyes, trying to find truth in those cold brown orbs.

"Say what you have to stay."

Jade quickly made a 'tchhh' sound, "Nice rhyming scheme." She said sarcastically, before adding, "Look, I'm sorry about this morning."

"Explain."

The petite raven haired girl looked taken aback, "You're really making this hard."

"You owe it to me."

Sighing, Jada shuffled her feet, "Back at my school, I never really had to deal with things that harsh. Aside from being threatened, I guess someone saving me from one of the few fights I've had just made me feel... kind of like I was distressed."

"And I'm beginning to understand you're you're own knight in shining armour."

"Yeah."

"Listen, Jade, I think I understand how you feel" -at this, Jade snorted, but given Ian's 'I'm serious' look, she silenced herself- "It's total bullshit, everything about the school, and it's really retarted how those jerks begin takin' stuff from you almost as soon as you got here, but that's just how it goes. I know you probably don't want to give them something that's rightfully yours, but unless you want your ass kicked, it's one of the smartest things to do. On the bright side, you have all these sub groups and you're welcome to ours, if it makes you feel any better. We'll all understand you."

Jade licked her lips, "That's a very touching story, Ian."

Ian immediately falted, "What?"

Jade never broke eye contact, "But you're missing my entire point. What happened today caught me off guard, but it won't happen again. I'll never give them my money, food, or any of that other stuff I bring to school. Neither will you on my favor. I operate differently than this school, and I really don't plan on changing. If you decide to obide by their rules and play their stupid little game, then you can, but just keep me out of it."

Ian laughed. After cooling down, he sighed and ran a hand through his gelled hair, "My God, Jade."

"My God , Ian."

Grinning, Ian jerked his head in the direction of the theatres, "Wanna catch half an hour of The Hills Have Eyes (A/N: that movie was freakin' morbid! But that's probably coz I watched the unrated version)?"

"Got no money."

"I'll pay."

"Popcorn, root beer and Skittles?"

"M&M's as well?"

"It's a date!" Jade ran into the theatres, but Ian remained on his spot.

Frozen, and shocked, Ian went over the expression. 'it's a date'. It was an expression. But the idea... No! After Crystal, never again. But still-

"Thanks alot, Jade." Ian muttered, "You better not make me fall for you."

* * *

**Airy: Now That Jades jumped over her pride, will she keep up the streak? How long will this new idea entertain in Ian's head? Will Jade's stubborness end up giving her a black eye... or worse? **

**Ciao,**

**Diligodea**


	6. Jealousy And Revenge

**Welcome To Baker High**

**Airy: YAY! Early chapter!**

**Thank you, precious reviewers, for your inspiration:**

**Batbones: Yeah, but sadly, Baker High's the first school in their county to have Metal Detectors. Great idea, though, lol.**

**SpoonGirl: Night shift job? Summer School? Do you ever have free time you poor thing? Ah, well, got another nice chapter just because I'm so bored. Thanks for the review!**

**ONWARDS!**

(damn Ruler isn't working!)

Chapter Six, Jealousy and Revenge

"And then, so, so, so, you'll have to subtract the- Kalv? Are you listening?" Erin waved a hand infront of his friends eyes.

"huh." Kalvin McKallum replied. The 5'11 youth's mind was elsewhere, as were his eyes.

Erin followed his friends sight, "Are you staring at a girl?"

"No, idiot, I'm staring at a guy."

Erin shook his head, "Girl with long wavy hair?"

"Know her?"

"I know her brother pretty well."

"That so." Pushing his shoulder length black hair behind his ear (same time revealing at least five silver hoops through each ear), Kalvin didn't take his eyes off of the girl, "She coming to Stratford's Part 'night?"

"Jen invited her, and so I guess so. Her name's... oh, jeez, what was it? Jane? Jess? Wait, it was Jada. But she's pretty much known as Jade."

In the distance, sitting on the quad with Jenna, the raven haired girl was hunched over a sketchbook that sat on her knees. The picture, even from far, looked realistic. Kalvin leered at her a bit longer. Something about that girl held a familiar memory in his mind, when finally it clicked.

"Her hair resembles Crystals." He said bluntly.

"That's about it. Crystal wasn't short, didn't talk alot, nor where her eyes blue."

"Hmn." Standing up straight. Tall and lean, with nails painted black and silvery grey eyes, Kalvin was someone you may feel inferior near. But his nature spoke difference, for he was also known to be more faithful than most friends you could ever have.

The clear blue sky made the perfect green grass almost greenger, which made the raven haired girl more noticeable for the dark colors she wore. And for a moment, he admired her. The way her hair cascaded over her shoulders, the way her almost white skin shone in such nice light. She wore the spagheti string top well.

"And," Erin lowered his voice, "B'tween you 'en me. I think ol' Ian's interested in her."

At this, Kalvin had a wicked glint in his eye, smirking.

"I think my own interest in Ms. Jade may have been piqued." In a moment, a plan peiced itself together like an easy puzzle in Kalvin's elaborate mind.

Erin glared at Kalvin, "Don't do it."

"Do what?"

"I know what you're thinking, Kalv, and no. If Ian likes her, so be it, but the Crystal fight was settled a long time ago. People got over it. You should to."

Kalvin remembered. But he couldn't get over it. Not the day both he and Ian competed for the affections of Crystal. The day he lost someone who meant nearly everything to him. The day Crystal turned her back to him. The day she clearly chose Ian over him. The day he let her-

Kalvin clenched his fists, shut his eyes tight and he trembled with rage. If this new girl meant something to Ian, Kalvin had every intention of taking it away. Just like that idiot, Ian, who took away something very special to him...

He exhaled, opening his eyes.

"Jade." He muttered, "Well, I'll see you tonight, Jade."

Erin sighed.

Both the teens stole into the school, no one aware of the trouble to come.

It's THERE. It's freedom.

It's the greater good.

"Bed!" I flung my backpack into the room. It thunked to the walls before hitting the ground and becoming motionless, "Thee has missed you."

Lazily, I fell into the bed, the satin black comforter and black and sky blue pillows feeling softer than ever. I'm such a chick.

"You're weird."

Not paying attention, just rolling around to embrace a pillow, I sighed, "Glad you noticed."

"You're not wondering why I'm in your doorway."

"Oh, do tell."

"Well," The blond began, "For two reasons." he paused, but at my not caring, he sighed and continued anyway, "One, to tell you you're weird, but I've already established that. Two," Rage filled his face, "what the hell is wrong with you to accept an invitation to a party you know you'll never go to?"

Jade's calm reply nearly knocked him off his feat, "Who says I'm not going?"

Silence.

"Not only are you grounded, parties are a strict no for you since the last thing you pulled."

"Who told you I'm grounded?"

"Everyone heard it. Even that Snyder kid when he dropped you off at home past curfew."

"What's your point?"

"Point is, braniac, if mom went ballistic over a broken curfew, think of how she's gonna react when you ask-"

"Who said I'm asking." Sitting up on my bed, arms folded, sitting Indian style, I smirked, "Who says she'll know? For what she knows, she just thinks I'm staying at Jenna's tonight."

"Are you not grounded?"

"Told mom it was homework reasons." I answered coolly, "Grounding means nothing when it interferes with homework reasons. Plus, come on, my first week here and I'm already invited to a party. Not a chance I'll turn it down." Sasha just gave me a look, "It won't be like last time." I muttered.

"It won't." Sash established, turning around to head to his own room, "You better make sure of that, Jada."

"And he calls me weird." I muttered, before closing my eyes peacefully. God, I love evenings. Through the blinds, sun shone through and I admired the outdoors.

Sighing happily, I rolled off my bed and began something I should have done several days ago. Unpack.

After a while, the white walls were crowded with large and small posters of bands like Avenged Sevenfold, Bullet For My Valentine, Thrice, Taking Back Sunday, Billy Talent, Slipknot, and other bands. Most of my friends admired the extra large posters, which were the size of my bed spread. They even beleived me when I said I stole them from concerts. No. My twenty-three year old sister sends me posters when she can. The many joys of being a merch girl in a big city called-

I felt my eyes sadden. Reaching down into the bottom of the box, I pulled out a picture frame. I looked at the picture for many moments. The frame was childish, a beige-brown color with a two overlaping butterflies on the top left corner.

Swallowing hard, I sighed, before putting that picture on my bedside table. I even felt those eyes of my dad watch me as I headed downstairs.

**Airy: Mere hours before the party, will Jade have any headsup for the plot against her friend? Will she get caught? Find out... When I'm not lazy and post another chapter. Good-day, Good-night, and Good-bye for now.**

**Diligodea**


	7. It's Wrong

**Welcome To Baker High**  
**AIRY: UPDATE! Finnnnalehh!  
Might be a bad chapter. Think so?  
TELL ME!  
Won't offend me.  
I'll do it over.  
Got nothing but time on my hands!**

**The lovely reviewers!  
Kidney: Thanks! Finally updated!  
Forcibly Lethal: Foreshadowing, haha, gotta love it. Thanks!  
SpoonGirl: I updated! Boo-yah. Sugar rush in front of a writing program equals... update! For me anyway, haha.  
Christina: Yeah, damn those metal detectors!**

* * *

Chapter Seven, It's Wrong  
Squinting lightly, Jade observed her work. Her long black hair was tied back to avoid getting paint in it. Paint spotted her white t-shirt and torn jeans, but that mattered none to her. Biting the end of her paintbrush momentarily, she gave her painting another thoughtful look before dipping the brush in a light beige color. As she applied it to the canvas, the door opened. 

She turned her head and her soft grey eyes met with familiar dark ones. Smiling, she pulled the earplugs out of her ears which had been blasting Billy Talents 'Pins and Needles', "Mornin' Ian."

He nodded, "Morning."

Momentarily chewing the inside of her cheek, she asked curtly, "No offense of anything... but... Sasha's room is the one upstairs. Don't confuse his with mine."

Pretending to be hurt, Ian put his hand where his heart was, "That hurt. Can't I be here to see a friend?"

She shook her head gravely, "Not when she's grounded."

Ian smirked, "Don't blame me."

"Oh, but I do blame you, Ian. See, if you had only told me-"

"Let me remind you I wasn't the one who got you drunk."

Jade sighed, "coolers share such a resemblance and taste to juice. I thought they served beers at parties? What kind of world is this when a girls gotta differenciate her drink from alchohol? And try sneak back into her own house without setting off her own alarm? AND getting grounded?"

"Tough luck." Ian relented. A long pause. "And I thought that this would be awkward."

It was silent for a long while. She turned back to her work, this time using a coal black. "I don't want anything to be awkward between us, E."

The dark haired boy looked at his feet sheepishly, hands in his pocket, "Sorry."

"Okay." Jade grinned, "Now... Get out of here, otherwise if my mom see's me socializing with friends on a weeked, in lockdown, I'm busted."

He smiled, "Yeah. See ya later."

When he left, Jade put her headphones back on. The memories spilling back.

* * *

_She wasn't drunk, no. Just tipsy._

_That was what she told herself. Raising the plastic red cup to her lips, she had a long drink of the raspberry tasting drink. "mmm."_

_"Jade?"_

_Ian? No. Not Ian. She smiled at a tall, black haired boy, "Hmm?"_

_He smiled, revealing with sharp eye teeth (A/E: Incisors? Canines? Dunno...), "I'm-"_

_She didn't care, no. She didn't catch his name. She wasn't listening. Turning her head, the small girl heard some of the music coming from the living room, where a mosh pit and dancing had broken out._

_Sauntering over toward the area, she lost herself in the crowd, until she couldn't see no free space, just peoples bodies moving freely. Some danced in violent motions, other softly. She laughed, but could not hear her voice. She was careless, dancing in a dance that was only hers, swaying next to the others people that surrounded her. The music was all around, pounding into her ears._

_She was lost. And she didn't want to be found. But that she was. The tall male was infront of her again. What beautiful eyes... so silver..._

_He moved in close to her, and she laughed once more. It was fun, but it wasn't until he placed his hands on her hips that sent a jolt through her._

_"No." A voice in her head said, a warbly voice, "This is not right. It's not right." She took his hands and clasped them infront of him. She left. "I want more juice..."_

_It wasn't before she reached the table that a hand gripped her arm. Him._

_Jade turned to him, but instead of grey eyes, she beheld angry, confused brown ones._

_"What the hell, Jade?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why were you with that guy?" He snarled._

_Jade shook her head, "I wasn't." Shaking her arm free, she felt the room spin. Spin... no focus. She needed to focus on something, and she found something. The eyes infront of her. Beautiful... brown... so dark..._

_"E?"_

_"What?" he asked, not as angry anymore._

_She chuckled, "You've got some preeeetty nice eyes right therrre." She laughed at his confused look._

_'Why is everything so funny?' She thought, still giggling as she leaned against the wall behind her. With wild eyes, she observed the room. Drinking, dancing, kissing... oooh yeah, lots of kissing. On the couch, on the stairs, against the door and very presently, infront of her, she acknowledged as she felt a cold pair of lips on hers._

_! A warning sign gave off in her head, but numbed away as her clouded mind realized who it was._

_'I can trust Ian.' She berated herself, 'Ian wouldn't hurt me.' came the final thought as she felt the kiss deepen. Pressed close against her, one hand pressed against the wall beside her head, the other entangled in her hair, Ian didn't give the impression he wanted to hurt her._

_Not wanting to be gawky, Jade closed her eyes and responded softly, placing both her hands behind his neck to bring him close_

_Eventually, she lost conciousness. Had it been sooner, maybe a certain silver eyed boy hadn't seen them._

* * *

Jade sighed. Putting her paintbrush down, she went upstairs. There was someone she had to talk to.

* * *

Airy: Bad... I know. Well, I tried. SpoonGirl, your update now. 

Ciao,  
Diligodea


	8. I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

_**Welcome to Baker High**_

**Airy: Another chapter! Yay.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Didn't mean to hurt you...**

"Damn you!" I swore, "Why the hell..."

But then I thought. Y'know, my backpack doesn't have a living conscious. And the fact that's its so stuffed its jammed in my lockers isn't its fault. But still... It's evil.

As I was leaving the school, I noticed another goth clique. The school was divided into two, Erin's crew (Me's!!!!) which included, me, Jenna, Ian and about nine others, and the second was this guy Kalvin's, a larger crew of about eleven, which Haillie was in, the girl with the lovely ringletted hair.

We got along okay, but I still saw no reason for it. Ian just plain flat refused to talk about it. I didn't see a particular resentment between them, Erin and Kalvin got along okay, and in my point of view, looked like best bud's. But it seemed 'everyone' but me saw reason for it.

Lovely.

Anyway, as I passed clique number two, Kalvin, who was chatting with a pal, his arms crossed, long curtain of hair pushed behind his ear, make-up heavily smeared, and smiling for a reason I do not know, suddenly caught me at the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look at me, made eye contact for five seconds, smiled, and then returned to his conversations.

Mmm-hm.

Yeah.

I had just exited the doors of our oh-so loved Baker High, when he caught up to me.

"hey!" He said, almost breathless.

"Hi." I replied, nearly missing a step I was admiring his eyes so much. They're so lovely, and gray, and silver, and all.

"Need company?"

"uuh, whyyy not." I shrugged.

"Okay then." He grinned. I almost froze. Grin. Vampyric teeth. Party. Drunk. Iannn... Nope, don't need this right now.

"So, where I drop you off?" He asked casually.

After telling him I asked, "Where do you live? Somewhere along the way?"

"Down at Hart Avenue."

I stopped. "That's the other direction, pal."

He shrugged, "Can't I accompany you?"

"It's at your own cost, mate."

"Well, alright then!"

"What's on your shirt there?"

He looked down at the once would have been t-shirt. The sleeves were ripped off, "Nine Inch Nails. You ever heard?"

"I've got their second CD." I offered.

"Kid, you've got some learning to do." He said as he swung an arm across my shoulders, "If you've never heard the legend-like guitars of NIN, heard the voice of our loved Trent Reznor, head banged to-"

"Ladies."

We turned to see Ian right behind us. His usually soft brown eyes were filled with rage, but if you looked hard enough, you'd see hurt, sadness. Me and Kalvin both stopped.

Kalvin took it into his own hands to break the silence. "Ian. Don't you have somewhere to be? Like, I don't know, heading back to that shit hole you call a home?"

That stabbed me. I couldn't imagine how Ian felt. The guy just glared down Kalvin, then looked at me. I felt so stupid right now. My pal had just been called down, and I was right at his enemies side.

They were both being unbelievably... unbelievable. But I was right between them. How do I get myself into these situations?

"Fuck you." Ian replied. Then he turned and headed right to the direction of his home. Kalvin was smirking madly.

"Are we on our way?"

"You'd be wasting your time."

"Told you. I don't care, I'll-"

"LET me narrow it down a little bit more for you." I interrupted, "You'd be wasting your time because I'm not going home."

He looked taken aback, "Well, fine. Where are you going?"

"Take a wild guess." I stated, before sprinting after my wounded Ian.

* * *

**Airy: Bored. Posted another chap. Review, please. Thanks much.**

**Later,  
Diligodea**


	9. Encouragement

**Welcome to Baker High**

**Diligodea: Oh dang!**

**Reviewers: You are all beautiful...**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Encouragement 

"Wait are you serious?"

Kalvin almost pleaded for her to say "no". He had a hopeful look in his glinting eyes. This affected Jade none.

"Let. Go." She said slowly- threateningly. The cold hand of Kalvin's was clasped around Jades thin wrist. When Kalvin made no attempt to remove it, Jade dropped her backpack to the ground and wretched her hand away, but the the boy refused to release her.

"You're serious? You're picking up for the creep"  
"Can you hear yourself? We're all in the same boat"  
"Jade, you don't even know!" Kalvin smirked, letting go of Jade's hand and letting it fall limp to her side. Kalvin's smirk got bigger, his eyes wickeder, as he putted his hands in his pockets.

"And I have a feeling I don't want to." She turned on her heel, walking at a fast pace. She was almost seven feet away when his reply came.

"The whole split crew. Why do you think me and my friends refuse to be seen with him? Do you ever wonder why the fewer number hang out with him? Huh? Maybe theres a reason some people hate him.

Jade would hate to admit it. She was curious. She did want to know why the group hadn't conjoined. But should she ask? 'Of course not!' she berated herself, 'Ian's your friend! You trust him!' Reluctantly, Jade pushed herself to walk again. Her pace picked and eventually she was jogging.

Kalvin, still looking devious, chuckled, "She doesn't know."

* * *

Jades POV 

Ian can't run. Ian gets beat up in gym. Ian's sloooooooow.

Bullshit! I must have ran a whole block, Ian still not in sight.

I sighed, out of breath. Maybe I took too long? That jerk, that Kalvin! Any respect I held for him was deterearating, and fast! I didn't know a whole lot about this school, but I did know Ian probably didn't have it in him to break up a strong group of once would have been friends.

I hit crossroads. Without thinking, I took a right. A gust picked, and I shivered. It was cold, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to retreive my sweater from my backpack... Backpack? Did I leave it at school? No. My heartbeat quickened. I remember struggling to get it out of my locker.

It wasn't around my arm. It wasn't on my back. I panicked. It had everything in it! My cellphone, sweater, credit cards, ID, money, I-pod and- No.

No. No. No. NO! My freaking college applications. Due this Friday! TOMMOROW!

"Well, there goes my chances for a future."

So here I was. Not even sure if I was anywhere close to Ian. Missing backpack, with all my valuables in it. Shivereing, far from home, wearing a denim smirt, combat boots and a black 'The Used' longsleeve.

Why did I have to do such stupid things?! I recollected my thoughts. Okay. Okay. I remember... Backpack coming otu of school, talking with Kalvin, Kalvin grabbing my wrist...

...backpack sliding off my arm and onto the ground as I tried to get Kalvin to let go of me. If God be merciful... It should still be sitting on the cement.

I turned and ran back to the school.

And then a short, aggravated scream. Turn around and run the other way.

If I didn't find him...!!!!!

* * *

"This one time my friend disappeared... and I found him!" 

Startled, Ian turned around. Who other than Jade stood just a few feet behind him. Her mouth was closed, but Ian could tell from the way her chest and shoulders rose and fell that she was breathing hard and heavy from a long run.

"Who referes to themselves in third person?" He asked, dark eyebrow raised.

"I do." She replied.

"Of course it would be you."

"Look, Ian, I don't know what's up with you and Kalvin, but I-I" She looked at Ian. She could hardly beleive Kalvin would blame him for such havoc. She saw what she assumed everyone saw when they looked at Ian- a lost, defeated look. Strong and bitter sometimes, but otherwise the look of someone who had unluckily landed on the harder part of life. 'An innocent.' Jade thought sadly. She tried to continue, "I don't know what you did, but I stand by you, Ian. You're my friend."

For once, the look in his hard eyes softened. She loved seeing him like this. Like, like... He wasn't in pain. She barely beleived this was his life. Happniess for Ian was contentment. Not having hurt inflicted on him. Not being called down. Just... Not getting the treatment they both knew he didn't deserve.

"Okay."

"Okay." Jade smiled. Instinctively, she took a few steps towards him and embraced him. She could feel how tense he was, but after a few moments, he began to relax, and his arms found their way around her back. He sighed. She could tell he was happy, just by the way he let his guard down. 'This is how it should be' she thought. In Ian being happy, she herself was- she trid her best to ignore this. A shout intrueded her thoughts. Ian sprung back.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, BOY?!"

* * *

**Diligodea: AAAAAAAAH! UPDATE! AFTER ALMOST A YEAR! Thank you all for your constructive reviews. Writers block- anihilated. R&R please. LOVE YOUS!**

**Ciao,**

**Diligodea**


End file.
